She Awaits
by ShiningOpal
Summary: They all saw her as a beast. Something to slay, to earn bragging rights. What they didn't know was that she was a human, trapped to forever dwell the dimension. What she didn't know was that she could be set free. T just because.


Aceylia sat quietly on a short, stubby tower. Her eyes were downcast, not only because of the hordes of enderman surrounding her, but by the loneliness that hung in the air, a drape that would never be vanquished.

Why did it have to be her. Even now, she remembered herself waking in a dark place, her purple eyes staring up at an old man, as she giggled.

* * *

"Aceylia...First born into this dimension. This dimension void of living things. Very well." The man turned away as he spoke these words, Aceylia's eyes growing wide. "I am sorry, young child, for this curse I must lay upon you."

The man's palms glowed a midnight black, emitting small crystals of white. The young girl before him giggled playfully, as she was scattered in a shower of these small sparks.

Her hair quickly became blotched, before it was completely jet black. Tiny little wings protruded out of her back, and a small tail grew on her as a tiny little nub. Aceylia flipped over, trying to get off her newly-made wings, and succeeded.

A desolate landscape stretched out before her a dull yellow contrasting with the harsh gray backdrop. The child saw nothing wrong of it, however, as her eyes were young and unknowing, never seeing the brightness of day, or the light of the moon.

"I give to you, however, the gift of forever respawning. The gift of regeneration." As the man stopped on these words, the floor rumbled, as it sprouted out many towers, each with a beautiful crystal pedestal on it. "The gift of this chain, to stabilize your human form, if ever needed." A nether star encased in a coating of gold, which hung from a rich violet chain was placed next to Acelyia, who poked the object. "The gift of a strong mighty form, to rule the domain. Both a curse and a blessing. And finally, the gift of many to serve you."

An army of tall black creatures suddenly popped up, casting a plethora of purple sparks in all directions.

"Bye bye, my little Ender Dragon...Stay safe, and defend your territory." The man vanished into the dark, leaving the dimension void of noise.

* * *

Aceylia spread out her fingers, moving them around. It would seem like a random motion to some, but to her, it was a language command. She was currently ordering a small herd of enderman to the Overworld, for entertainment. She wasn't afraid to admit, she liked to see the blood on their hands as they returned.

Admit to whom? Aceylia turned away, towards the outer edges of the End. It was an island that hung suspended in the air, floating in a dark land.

She spread her wings, the biggest thing that made her look non-human. Aceylia often examined all the intricate parts of her wing. 3,768 decades, and still looking like a young little human teen. She was human, sure enough, but not enough so to be considered friends with their kind. It was definitely plenty of time to spend bored.

The air turned cold, and the hordes of enderman below her became silent as they turned towards the bridge between the Overworld and the End.

Acelyia quickly ran off the obsidian towers, making a dramatic jump. She wouldn't have to worry about falling, because with a single concentrated thought, she grew to her alternate form.

An enderdragon, the feared creature, the one who harmed, the one who all slayed (or at least attempted to) in exchange of glory. But she just kept coming back.

Acelyia actually doubted that they even knew her gender, let alone her origin. There was no time for thinking, however, because her sight quickly turned a tainted red. She always became over-control bloodthirsty in this form.

The next moments were blurred, but all she could remember was carrying a shouting boy up into the air, and snapping his neck, letting him fall to the ground.

Acelyia reverted to her natural form, and curled up into a ball. She never did know the way to sleep, but this position was certainly one of the more comfortable ones.

What she didn't see, though, was a boy in his teens, looking at her with wide, but compassionate eyes.

Sean looked at the sleeping girl, and slowly walked up to her. So this was the feared enderdragon. Really just one unfortunate girl. He picked her up, not processing what he was doing, and stepped into the portal that appeared in front of him.

He was confused for a moment, as he thought the only way leaving the End was slaying the 'beast' that dwelled within. He didn't question it, however, as he quickly jumped into the swirling black material.

He had just wanted to see what was so special in the End, even if it had gotten him killed, but what he had gotten would have a much more profound effect.

When he found himself in the middle of a road, surrounded by a bunch of friends, he had no idea what to say. The girl was next to him, but looked a hundred percent normal. They questioned where he was the past night.

He simply smiled crookedly, and said "Getting a bit tipsy at the bar. Found one fine girl." He finished with a wink.

Alecyia was looking frantically around, her eyes blinded by the light. She shielded her eyes, both from the colors that leapt out at her and the light that swarmed her vision. She looked questioningly at the boy next to her, who mouthed _'You're free. Just go with it.'_

She hesitantly chuckled, trying to play along. She had no idea that she was laughing during a socially unacceptable time.

Her vision quickly got overwhelmed, as she passed out.

* * *

**What do you think, continue, or just leave it like this. I might expand it later, as I am currently handling two stories. I may perma-hiatus one of them, that I haven't updated in three months...**

**This just randomly struck me, for some reason. A fuzzy lil' cute plot bunny. Be sure to review and tell me what you think, guys! Also, Together Through Yonder Chapter 7 should be up tomorrow, if you are my single fan =P**


End file.
